As is known, the widespread growth and usage of vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks and the like, has occasioned considerable vehicle thefts, where the conventional key operated door locks presently in use have proven mainly unreliable in thwarting or otherwise avoiding such problem. The same condition is true in connection with key operated locks provided for trunks or specialized storage units found in both private and commercial vehicles.
Additionally, the user oftentime is placed in a situation where the key to the vehicle has been forgotten, lost or misplaced, or even left within the vehicle after locking. Thus, it has become important to develop an arrangement which precludes and/or overcomes the preceding difficulties, and serves both positive locking and unlocking functions.
The invention satisfies such a need in presenting a locking system for a vehicle which, basically, eliminates the necessity of a key. In addition to such, the invention further affords versatile entry to the vehicle, even in the instance where it is desired to leave the vehicle in a running or operating condition while unattended. Moreover, the arrangement provided herein is applicable to trunk or other storage unit access.
Additionally, the invention also affords an optional audible alarm function for added user protection, and, as well, a feature serving override control purposes in the event that more than one pushbutton is simultaneously depressed. Thus, a range of usefulness is presented for optimum consumer acceptance.
In any event, the preceding is accomplished through an arrangement of electronic and electromechanical components which are responsive to depressing a preselected combination of pushbuttons, i.e. the proper operative combination is known only to an authorized party. Broadly, the invention includes, aside from a pushbutton control panel, a layout of electromechanical relays, capacitors, and a variable resistor, functioning through diodes in a manner providing both unlocking and, if desired, alarm functions.
The operation and results achieved by the vehicle entry locking arrangement presented herein is positive and reliable, including the aforesaid override control, where the individual pushbutton is weathertight for eliminating mechanical failures. As will become apparent, the utilized components are commercially available and representative of ready assembly and installation.